Tributos!
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Esta no es una historia..Son tributos hacia los personajes de Naruto..Son semi-poemas o frases que dan a conocer algo que paso..Algo Que Viene del Corazon!..Tercer episodio..AlexisXItachi..Este tributo es para Shadow Noir Wing de Phantom Memories!
1. SasuSaku

Esta no historia.. Esto solo son varios semi-poemas o alguna frase en especial cual sirve de tributo a los personajes de Naruto, este tributo esta dedicado especialmente a Sakura y Sasuke..El día el cual se separaron por poder..

**Disclaimer: **A mi no me pertenece Naruto o Naruto Shippuden, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!

* * *

**"El inicio del Amor..El inico del Olvido.."**

"Arriesgando la vida por dicho capricho..

El deseo de volverte a ver..

Ese beso que siempre anhele..

Esa sonrisa de la cual me enamore..

Nuestra amistad lo fue todo..

Promesas que siempre soñamos..

Sueños que se pudren al paso del tiempo..

Sueños siempre serán sueños..

El día que te confesé mi amor..

El día el cual tu rompiste mi corazón..

Un gracias fue todo lo que escuche..

Ese beso que nunca desee..

Lleno de tristeza.. desahogando el dolor..

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos soltando el peso del corazón..

Dejando un tristes recuerdo..

Se que nunca podré decir adiós..

Nuestro amor será eterno..

Aún así en la desesperación nos encontremos..

Un amor eterno..

Un amor sincero..

Sin saber razón te marchaste..

Ser la persona cual vio tu marchar..

Una locura fue lo que hice..

Una locura echa por amor..

Rogándote que te quedaras..

Palabras las cuales tu ignoraste..

Llore y llore..grite y grite..

Tu solo herías mi corazón..

No te vayas..No te vayas..

Fue todo lo que pedí..

Como siempre fui ignorada..

La despedida más fría..Mas que tu corazón..

Ese día llego el dolor..

En tu búsqueda..Al bordo de la muerte a un amigo mande..

Nunca me lo perdonare..

Tantas heridas..Las cuales solo el tiempo curara..

Lo único que deseo..Lo único que anhelo..

Olvidar todo lo que fui..Todo lo que tu llegaste a ser en mi..

Ese beso nunca olvidare..

Ese chico..Del cual me enamore.."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el tributo hacia Sakura y Sasuke..Si quieren que haga uno hacia uno de sus personajes favortos digame y tratare de inspirarme!


	2. NaruHina

Este tributo esta dedicado a Naruto y Hinata..Este semi-poema o frase es como si Hinata lo estuviera escribiendo..Si es que gente comento muchas gracias.. espero que este les guste!

**Disclaimer: **A mi no me pertenece Naruto o Naruto Shippuden, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!..La inspiracion y el semi-poem o frase son todas mias!

* * *

**"Un Amor secreto..Un amor Eterno!"**

"Se que siempre tuve miedo..

Miedo de perderte..

Ese sentimiento me lo impidió..

Impidió que te confesara mi amor..

No tuve las fuerzas necesarias para ello..

Se que tu pensabas que era una miedosa..

Sabias que te amaba..

Mi sonrojo me delataba..

No pude hacer nada más que admirarte..

Tu sonrisa me daba fuerzas para seguir mi camino..

El camino hacia la felicidad..

Todo gracias a ti..

Al borde de la muerte..Tu te preocupaste por mi..

Eso me hizo feliz..

Saber que te tengo a mi lado..

En las buenas como en las malas..

Tu compañía me agradaba..

Tu sonrisa me gustaba..

Esos ojos que admiraba..

Nunca nada va a cambiar..

Aún así estemos separados..

Eso que siento por ti nadie lo impedirá..

Nadie nunca nos separara..

Ese lazo siempre nos unirá.."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este tributo hacia Naruto y Hinata!, una cosa desearia padirle a la gente que lea esto, si les gusta y quieren copearlo, adelante!, pero por favor no olvidar los derechos de autor u todo el rollo!


	3. AlexIta

Aquí presentando otros de mis tributos! Este Tributo fue pedido por Shadow Noir Wing, de su historia:Phantom Memories: Chi no Namida..(ya lei esta historia y esta genial!)..Bien este es un tributo a Itachi y Alexis!**

* * *

**

**"..Venganza..o..Perdón.."**

"Un recuerdo lleno de dolor..

Muchos sentimientos perdidos en el..

Trató de olvidarlo..Olvidarlo todo..

Esos lazos que a nuestros corazones unieron..

Esos besos que a mi alma revivieron..

Una vez más..

Mi corazón esta herido..

Esas palabras..

Que alguna vez me dijiste..

Nunca olvides..

Tu nunca te rindes..

Aún lo recuerdo..

Mojándome en la lluvia..

Viéndote marchar..

Esas lagrimas que voy a derramar..

Tantas palabras..

Tantos pensamientos..

Siempre al oír tu nombre..

Siempre me pregunto..

¿Acaso el amor es dolor?..

¿Acaso el amor es una traición?..

El deseo de volverte a ver..

Recordar es todo lo que puedo hacer..

Olvidar será lo que nunca lograre..

Esos dulces recuerdos que marcaron nuestro amor..

Enamorarme fue solo una traición..

Mi corazón roto en mil pedazos..

Ese día sería inolvidable..

No quiero tu perdón..

Por tu culpa sufrí..

Por ti lo abandone..

De ti me enamore..

Nos conocimos y te tuve miedo..

EL tiempo paso y comencé a sentir algo..

Algo por ti..

Me protegiste varias veces..

Yo te lo agradecí..

Todo cambio el día de tu cumpleaños..

La frialdad apareció en tu corazón..

Habías cambiado..

Pero nuestro amor aún vivía..

Tu mentira me engaño..

Lo sabias y te callaste..

No me importaba morir..

Con que tu estuvieras allí..

Todo lo que sentí..

Nunca fue olvidado..

Nos reencontramos..

Después de varios años..

Algo fue lo que hicimos..

Algo que tu ni yo quisimos..

Volví a ver a mi hermano..

Después de abandonarlo por ti..

Su sonrisa me dio fuerzas..

Su sonrisa me hizo recordar..

Cosas que ya se habían quedado atrás..

Te vuelvo a ver..

Todos los secretos fueron revelados..

Todo excepto ellos..

Tiempo después..

Tu cumpleaños surgió..

Un regalo especial..

Esa rosa de cristal..

Al saber que se marchito..

No paraba de llorar..

Eso me lastimo..

Yo te odiaba..

Siempre te maldecía..

Me odio a mi misma..

Nunca te dije la verdad..

Siempre quise matarte..

Quería vengarme..

Fui una estupida..

Yo no quiero tu perdón..

Pero te quiero junto a mi..

Tu haz sido el único..

El cual me quiso..

El cual me amo..

Un triste pasado..

Un pasado lleno de insultos sin razón..

Tu siempre estuviste a mi lado..

Tu eras todo para mi..

Mis hijos también sufrieron..

Aún así nunca te conocieron..

Ese día de dolor..

El amor del corazón..

Sentimos y sufrimos..

Juntos lo hicimos..

Nunca te fuiste de mi lado..

Yo nunca supe perdonarte..

Todo fue por mi..

Mi culpa te mató..

Ese trato del pasado..

Mi muerte o la de ellos..

Escogiste el amor..

Eso me hizo sentir feliz..

Poco después recapacite..

No era amor..

Este sufrimiento que nos rodea..

El destino fue cruel..

En dos cuerpos sin alma nos llegamos a convertir..

Solo nos queda soñar..

Vivir hasta el final.."

* * *

Aqui termina esto. Wow! esta vez si estuve ispirada. Shadow Noir Wing, para el siguiente epsiodio te tengo el de Kiba e Ino!..(veamos si es que se me ocurre algo entre ellos dos..?..)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!


	4. SasuNaru

Espero que me perdones Shadow Noir Wing, se que te había prometido que en este episodio iba a poner la pareja de KibaIno, pero no me inspire lo suficiente, y en ese momento me llego la idea de SasuNaru. Espero me perdones, pero hare lo posibleme por inspirarme. Muchas gracias por todo, y no te molestes en poner los derechos de autor ni nada de la cosa en tu fic de Phantom. Me sentí muy feliz al saber que logre captar a la perfección los sentimientos de Lexi-chan, estoy muy orgullosa de mi!! Sin más molestias mia, aquí esta el fic!

* * *

**SasuNaru**

**"Tu orgullo..o la Amistad.."**

"Siempre decía odiarte..

Pero nunca fue enserio..

Tú eras genial..

Yo solo un inepto..

Te admiraba..

Me agradabas..

Un gran lazo fue lo que formamos..

El tiempo paso y te marchaste..

Yo trate de ir por ti..

Yo trate de ir por ti..

Le prometí a una amiga que te traería de regreso..

Ella te amaba..

Ella te admiraba..

Su corazón roto estaba..

No pude regresarte..

Solo lagrimas vi recorrer su rostro..

Estaba deprimida..

Todo lo que había prometido..

Todo lo que había dicho..

Este no era yo..

¿Por qué tuve que haber sido tan débil?

Solo me queda entrenar..

No me importa morir en el intento..

No me importa nada..

Con que tu regreses..

Con que tu estés junto con tu equipo..

Es lo único que quiero..

Es todo lo que anhelo..

Se que nunca pude entender tus sentimientos..

Pero si entendía esa soledad..

La que juntos vivimos y sufrimos..

Nunca tuve una familia como tu..

Tampoco se que se siente ser amado..

Tu eras como mi hermano..

Grandes lazos fue lo que tu y yo formamos..

Esa foto..

Nunca dejo de verla..

Haces falta en el equipo..

Ese hueco vació..

Nadie nunca te remplazara..

El amor de Sakura-chan..

Pronto regresaras..

Por tu estupida venganza te marchaste..

Al tratar de matarme..

Cuantas veces lo intentes nunca lo lograras..

Aunque me mates aún vivirán..

Esos lazos de Amista!"

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado y ya es seguro..

Proximo episodio..

**"KibaIno!"**


End file.
